


family that i chose

by jessicawhitly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, this is a 'real phil came back and the last fifteen minutes don't exist' nation only, this is also a 'philinda adopt kora' nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicawhitly/pseuds/jessicawhitly
Summary: “How can you not realize how distracting just your presence is by now?” he asks, turning in her arms and cupping her cheeks, bending to press his mouth to hers. Melinda smiles against his lips, plucking at his belt lightly.“Hey, can I get my food, please? Without the side of flirting?” Daisy calls, amusement in her voice, and they pull apart, shaking their heads fondly as Melinda picked up the plate, bringing it over as Phil started on the next omelet.or, Phil, Melinda, Daisy, and Kora ft domestic life.
Relationships: Melinda May & Kora, Phil Coulson & Kora, Phil Coulson & Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Kora, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 196





	family that i chose

**Author's Note:**

> I exist only to pretend the final fifteen minutes of the AoS finale were spent getting real Phil back and that Philinda live together so Phil can crash in the back of Melinda's lectures to try to make her blush, his only job as her trophy husband. This is really just going to be a collection of fics set in the universe I've created for myself with real!phil Philinda and Philindaisy + Kora and a splash of Daisy/Daniel! Title is from Peace by Taylor Swift.

Phil wakes her before the alarm with his hands on her skin and his mouth on her neck. He barely lets her leave the bed to get ready, watching her with the sheets slung low over his hips as she selected a pale blue blouse and charcoal gray pants from the closet. She debates over whether or not to pair it with a jacket, deciding instead to simply roll her sleeves, and she feels the way he stares at her, his emotions as red hot as the feeling of his eyes on her skin.

She listens to him putter around in the bedroom while she does her makeup, and was surprised to find him dressed when she reenters, admiring the way the red t-shirt he’d selected clung to his biceps.

“Figured I’d drive you to work today,” he explained at her raised eyebrow, and Melinda chuckled, following him down the stairs to the kitchen. Daisy and Kora were already there, drinking coffee at the island with the morning news playing quietly in the background. Daisy had a file spread out before her, reading through something, and she looked up at their footsteps.

“Hey, guys. I have your tea started, May,” she smiled, nodding towards the stove, and Melinda’s returning smile was warm and grateful. “Surprised you’re dressed, AC. It’s not even 8.”

“First of all, I resent that. Second, I’m driving you all to school today,” he says, and Kora raises an eyebrow.

“Why? Want to see your namesake?” she teases, and Phil snorts, accepting the cup of coffee Melinda pushes into his hand with a smile, his hand dropping to her waist briefly, rubbing at her hip.

“Maybe I’m tired of laying around the house,” he answers, and Daisy snorts.

“I mean, you did plant an entire flower garden and tinker with every part of Lola about six times,” she ribs him, eliciting an eye roll. “Not to mention we’ve had a home cooked meal pretty much every single night. And I’m not complaining! I wouldn’t trust Mom within two feet of the stove.”

The words made something warm swell in Melinda’s chest, and she doesn’t stop the small smile from curving her lips. It was interchanged with her name more and more as time went on- as did Dad with Phil- and every time it solidified the family they’d created here. When they’d exchanged the LMD of Phil with a living and breathing and not dying Phil, they’d made the decision to retire from active fieldwork together, and bought a house- no island in the sun for spending final days together this time.

When plans for the Coulson Academy had been announced, Melinda had readily accepted a position as teacher, and Daisy had also agreed for a position there- and Kora had decided to take some classes as well. Their house was more than big enough, and the two had moved in nearly a year ago.

“I can boil water now! That’s something!” Melinda defends herself, and Phil rubs her back soothingly, dropping a kiss to her temple.

“And we are all _very_ proud of you, sweetheart,” he says, pulling things out of the fridge to make breakfast, and Kora clapped her hands at the sight of omelet ingredients. “Alright, folks. Start putting your requests in now.”

Just then a knock sounded, and Daisy’s face softened as Daniel entered, lifting a hand in greeting.

“Morning, everyone,” he said, coming to drop a kiss to Daisy’s cheek.

“Daniel! Same omelet order as always?” Phil asked, looking over his shoulder, and Daniel grinned, nodding.

“You know me. I like what I like,” he said, and Daisy rolled her eyes.

“It’s so boring! Who only likes sausage and mushrooms in their omelet?” she asks, elbowing him in the ribs, and Melinda arched an eyebrow.

“You literally only put peppers in yours, Daisy,” she replied, and Daisy’s lips parted.

“I have different cheese each time!” there’s mock offense in her tone, and Melinda rolls her eyes. “That is _variety._ ”

“Why don’t you just go sit at the table and I’ll bring you your breakfast, alright?” Phil suggests, and Daisy tugs Daniel with her to sit at the table, Kora moving from the island to join them. Melinda moves to stand behind Phil, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder, content to watch him work. “You’re distracting me.”

“Oh, am I? I’m not doing anything,” she murmurs, lips brushing the skin of his neck- he’d skipped shaving that morning, and it bristled with stubble. His chest vibrated with his chuckle, and he moved Daisy’s omelet to a plate.

“How can you not realize how distracting just your presence is by now?” he asks, turning in her arms and cupping her cheeks, bending to press his mouth to hers. Melinda smiles against his lips, plucking at his belt lightly.

“Hey, can I get my food, please? Without the side of flirting?” Daisy calls, amusement in her voice, and they pull apart, shaking their heads fondly as Melinda picked up the plate, bringing it over as Phil started on the next omelet.

By the time they finish breakfast and have the dishwasher loaded, it’s nearly time to go; Phil grabs Lola’s keys off the hook, and takes Melinda’s briefcase in his free hand.

“Lunch? In your office? Usual time?” Kora asked as they locked the door behind them, and Melinda nodded, feeling the soft rush of relieved affection from the girl, and she laid a hand on her, squeezing gently. Kora offered a small smile, and then climbed into the back of Daniel’s car while Daisy waggled her fingers, fingers on the passenger side door.

“Want me to pick up dinner? I’m kind of craving Thai food and that new place just opened,” she said, and Melinda nodded.

“I have a meeting with a student so I won’t be home until after 6,” she tells her, and Daisy nods her acknowledgement. “And I want to finish Ozark tonight. We only have like four episodes left and I don’t have class tomorrow.”

“Neither do I!” Kora pipes in, and Daisy grins.

“I knew you too would be bingers once I turned you,” she shakes her head fondly, opening the door. “I’ll get ice cream too.”

“Oh, get hot fudge, we’re out,” Phil tells her, and Daisy gives a mock salute before she climbs inside, Daniel starting the engine and backing out of the driveway. Melinda follows Phil to Lola, allowing him to open the door for her, and climbs into the red Corvette.

Melinda pulls her hair back into a ponytail as Phil backs out of the driveway, and curls her fingers into Phil’s as he follows the familiar path from their home to the Academy. The early morning sun warmed Melinda’s face, and contentment flooded through her, soft and shimmering- a combination of her own and Phil’s, pale blue and warm beside her.

The thing she’d learned, as her powers had grown over the years, was that everyone’s emotions had a different feeling. Once she’d been around someone long enough, they even had a certain color to them. Phil’s were often blue- not due to sadness, but simply because of his aura. Daisy’s were silver, Kora’s were a steel gray, and Daniel’s were a pale teal. Jemma’s were a bright copper, and Fitz were a warm forest green. Mack’s were red, and Elena’s were orange. Melinda’s were a gentle yellow- she’d discovered that when she’d pushed her emotions out to comfort Kora after a bad test score one day.

Phil, Daisy, and Kora’s were most familiar to her; comforting, in a way, because she was around them the most.

She’s pulled from her thoughts by Phil parking, and Melinda looks over at him with a smile. Lifting her hand, the slim gold of her wedding band glints in the sun as she strokes over the hull of his ear before leaning in, capturing his mouth with hers.

“Are you planning on simply walking around campus all day?” she asks against his mouth, and Phil hums, one hand playfully tugging on the end of her ponytail.

“I’ll keep myself occupied,” he replies, and Melinda snorts, pulling away.

“You can join Kora and I for lunch, if you aren’t too busy terrifying the students,” she tells him, and Phil’s smile is soft as he nods.

“Go. Have a good day, babe,” he says, and Melinda grabs her briefcase, climbing out of the car. A cluster of students have already gathered to stare at the car, and Melinda suppresses her smirk.

“Yo, Professor May- nice ride!” One of her students calls, and she can’t help the way one of the corners of her mouth quirks up. “Who’s the dude?”

Melinda just lifts her left hand, pointing to her ring.

“Ball and chain, Brad,” she says, and hears Phil chuckle behind her. “The car’s a nice perk.”

Affection wells from behind her, sharp and bright, and this time she doesn’t hold her smile back, heading for her lecture hall.


End file.
